todo camdia
by sueo de luna
Summary: cuando mei decide darle una leccion a zuko con ayuda de su hermana azula y con complicaciones con eel reino tierra y subitos molestos y complotando contra el zuko aguantara todo
1. Chapter 1

hai estada asustada si asustada no sadia que hacer pocas eran las personas que me conocian asi dedil quedradisa y aterrada por lo que no podia ir con cualquiera a si que tome mis armas y una capa y me fui camine un buen rato hasta que sigilosa como serpiente entre al manicomnio donde estada una persona a la que hadia llamado amiga y que queria azula desde que esta cuerda aveces hablamos de todo me agrada bastante y yo a ella asi que las cosas funcionan

guau mei que te trae por aqui

nada azula lo usual

zuzu esta de imbesil

hay tu lo dijiste entiendo que todo lo aprisiona pero desde que supe de sus romances no se me siento tan bruta al pensar que durante su destiero me extrañaria que queria besarme que me queria me siento tan bedil (a este momento ya estada llorando mares)

y asi suenas mirate no eres esa mei que podia tener a zuko rogando por una sonrisa eres una que deja haga con ella lo que quiera y eso no esta bien asi que hay que enseñarle a zuzu a valorarte que eso de mi cuenta corre

solte una sonrisa sabiendo que rara vez los planes de azula falladan ya veria esa katarra quien era yo

estude un rato hablando con ella riendo la queria aun con todo lo que paso sadia que tenia pocas amigas y ella era una de ellas

despues de formular con azula un plan me fui a micasa entre por la ventana del estudio para que no preguntaran por mi ausencia pero en eso lloro mi hermano cosa que me sorprendio y me hiso tirar un folder de mi padre

asi que lo tome y para no tardarme y que no me atraparan lo tome lo acomode y sudi a gran velocidad a mi cuarto mañana zuko comensaria a aprender una gran leccion

**_me gustaria sader su opinion pues espero les guste_**


	2. zuko le pide ayuda a azula

Me levante rápido, hoy era el gran día la primera fase; demostrarle que lo conozco mejor que nadie, fui al palacio, no me costó trabajo entrar, ya que saben los guardias quien soy, la parte difícil será darle mi regalo a zuko ,se le encantara pero como se lo entrego decido; escribirle una nota y dejarlo en su cuarto, rezo por que el plan de azula funcione ,vuelvo a mi casa antes de que sea más tarde ,me siento como dai li cuando persigue a un chico y admito que es divertido ya lo había echo en la isla ember ,pero se me salió de control ,quiero a zuko, lo amo ,es la única persona por la que rompería la barrera que forme por muchos años y termine cuando lo desterraron, pero si quiero que lo nuestro funcione tengo que esforzarme ;después de llegar a mi casa mi día fue normal hasta que llego la noche y fui a otra vez con algo de comida al manicomio donde estada azula justo cuando ida a entrar oí que alguien estada dentro decidí esconderme y escuchar

Azula- a, que dedo tu visita zuzu

Zuko-extrañada a mi hermana y quería tu consejo sobre algunos asuntos

Azula-dime zuzu

Zuko-antes te quiero proponer volver al palacio… fue interrumpido rápidamente por azula

-No zuko, yo cambie, ya no quiero poder, de echo quería pedirte que le pidieras al avatar quitarme mi fuego control

-eso es increíble sí que has cambiado y creo que si estas dispuesta a eso estas lista para ir al palacio

-si eso crees pero primero quiero pedirte una disculpa, eres mi único hermano y te quiero mucho por eso fui por ti a nuestra casa en la isla emder por eso quise que sobrevivieras a papá cuando niños ero aun así me cegó el poder y querer la aprobación de papá (oía gemidos), todos te han querido siempre zuko el tío Iroh, mamá incluso mis amigas te escogieron

-lo siento azula yo no lo sabia

-Aceptas mi disculpa

-claro que sí

También tengo que disculparme con nuestro tío pero he oído que has sufrido intentos de homicidio

Nada se te escapa o si

No fácilmente, porque no le has dicho a mai

No la quiero preocupar, hablando de ella al parecer mamá le enseño a cocinar pastel de fresa

Si nos enseñó a las tres, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

Me dejo un pastel con una nota

Me alegro de que estés bien con mi cuñada

Azula supondré tienes una idea de quién quiere mi cabeza así que dila

Muchas personas de la nación del fuego aún se coincidieran una raza superior y te ven dedil y que traicionaste a tu patria, pero el reino tierra nos odia aun por lo que hicimos y tal vez busque venganza mejor no confíes en nadie pero llama a tus amigos a la guerreras kioshi, al rey bumi a algún maestro agua trae a toda persona importante a la nación del fuego, has una fiesta pero llama al menos dos semanas antes al avatar y a tus demás amigos encuanto me quite el avatar mi fuego control te explicare la maña de este plan, por ahora ten cuidabo y manten a mai cerca ella es una de tus dediliddes asi que no la descuides


End file.
